Water purification is the process of removing undesirable chemicals, biological contaminants, suspended solids and gases from contaminated water. Water purification is a multi-billion dollar industry. Water purification systems for home drinking water come in all shapes and sizes including large, expensive systems, simple, container-implemented systems, faucet-connected systems and everything in between. Countertop purifiers and filtration systems are a popular solution offering users convenience at a generally low cost.
It would be advantageous to develop a countertop water filtration system integrating user-friendly features as well as advanced technologies for communicating usage data to a central location, tracking usage of the water filter and optionally disabling or shutting off the water filtration system responsive to the installation of a non-branded or spent water filter.